9th Grade Nice?
by Prower Power
Summary: Tails and Cream are starting their first year in high school together, but when Cream gets asked out by a senior named Sonic, how will Tails react? What if Sonic's motives are much darker they they appear? Sonream? Taiream? Completed!
1. The Bet

**9****th**** Grade Nice?**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"Ready for the first day of high school, Cream?" Tails asks as they walk across the street that is still packed with older students trying to find a parking place.

"I dunno about this Tails. I still can't believe I let you talk me into taking Advanced World Geography, Accelerated English, and Geometry." Cream jokes somewhat. She runs her hands over the burnt orange thigh length dress she has on and feels for the one sky blue ribbon tied loosely above her left ear.

"You'll do great Cream. High school is gonna be so great! I can't believe Venture is the only class out of all eight blocks that we have together though."

Three loud horn honks startle the fox and the rabbit.

"Hey freshmen!" A familiar voice calls out from a passing red Mitsubishi Spyder.

"Knuckles!" Tails calls out as he and Cream wave to him as he zooms by after getting their attention. They both pile into the hallway and slowly move along toward their first classes.

"Text me if you get bored, okay?" Tails tells her as he turns off toward the math building. Cream smiles at him warmly as she steps into English class.

"Hey Cream!" A familiar raccoon waves her over toward a seat in the second row from the front.

"What's up Marine?"

"Saw you walkin' with Tails earlier. What was that all about?" Marine pokes her with the eraser end of her pencil on the arm a few times.

"Nothing!" Cream puts her hands over Marine's mouth.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh." Marine narrows her eyes at Cream.

"So anyway, wha' do you think this class is gonna be like?" Cream asks her as she dutifully opens up her dark purple binder and selects a purple mechanical pencil to write with.

"It'll be a breeze mate! C'mon! Now if we were takin' Advanced Australian, now that would be a challenge."

Cream rolls her eyes.

"G'morning class!"

Cream and Marine both turn toward the door in shock to see a lime green colored crocodile, without his sunglasses or a gold necklace. Instead, he is wearing a white lab coat and some thick, black rimmed bottle cap glasses.

"Mrs. Hawkins is out sick today, but you can call me Mr. Vector kids. And I'll be teaching you about English!"

Cream hurriedly slides her cell phone out and feverishly Swype types away to let Tails know about this development.

"English is an important language kids! It has lots and lots and lots of words!" Vector begins to ramble as he writes on the board. "And I happen to know a few hundred of those words, so today we're going to start with spelling."

Cream slaps her hand over her face and sighs in disgust.

"The first word of the day is munee. Say it with me class: MUN-EEE!"

"MUN-EE!" Everyone repeats in unison.

Vector scribbles out two big dollar signs on the board and hastily writes out the letters M U N E E

"Our next word is Kash. This is the preferred form of payment if gold isn't available." The crocodile explains. "Kash: K-A-S-H." He comes closer to spelling this one correctly and scrawls it on the board K A S H "Our next wor—"

"Uhh..excuse me Mr. Vector?" Cream manages to cut him off as she raises her hand. "This isn't an economics class. It's supposed to be Accelerated English, like you said."

"No no no Creamy! That's just the thing! You have to be able to speak in English to make money or cash!" He taps the chalkboard where his handywork is displayed.

The entire class sweatdrops at the same time.

"Speaking of that though, if you are interested in learning about Economics, I've got a book I wrote on just such a topic for the low low price of $30! I've got a bunch of copies out in my car. Let me get them! I'll be right back."

Cream groans and puts her head down on her desk in defeat as Vector dashes out of the room.

"And that is the secret to telekinesis." Silver explains to the Advanced Physics class.

Tails' tails whip back and forth swiftly in his seat as he is captivated by Silver's explanation. Tails suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate. He flips it open to read the incoming text:

Vector is the sub in Acc Eng!

Tails has to cover his mouth from laughing out loud. He'll have to wait until fourth block to see this.

"Now class, let's practice our new telekinesis skills!" Silver says as he turns from the board.

As Cream steps into her fourth block geometry class, she can't believe who is sitting in the next to the last row. She approaches quietly and slips into the seat behind him. "I thought you were a senior, Sonic?" She says quietly as she taps him on his right shoulder.

He turns around slowly and smiles at her slyly. "I am Cream, and we have to take Geometry to graduate." He explains.

"Then why'd you wait until your last year to take it?" Cream questions him as she turns to her side to pull a graphing calculator and a separate binder from her bag.

"Math isn't exactly my strong suit." Sonic confesses while smiling. "But the question is, why is a pretty little girl like you in Geometry with a bunch of seniors?"

Cream blushes a little at Sonic's words. "Wha' do you mean?"

"Look around Cream. It's all upperclassmen in here. They usually put all the juniors and seniors in the 1:30 class because it's the easiest section. They always stick us with some teacher that will pass us as long as we show up."

Cream gulps. As much as she resisted admitting it Tails, she is still really nervous about bullying and fitting in at school. "They won't mess with me, will they?" Cream asks, lowering her voice even more.

Sonic turns around to face her fully. "You never know Cream. I saw some bad stuff when I was in 9th grade."

"Like what?" Cream gasps.

"Oh you know, yanking freshmen down by their backpacks or closing a door in their face, calling the girls fat. Stuff like that."

"That's horrible Sonic!" Cream crosses her arms in disgust.

"It's the way the world works Cream." He tells her off-handedly. "Even if you try to keep a low profile, you'll stick out in here like an un-dyed egg on Easter. Especially a freshman as cute as you are."

Sonic looks at her directly.

"Sonic!" Cream blushes deeper, shoving him slightly.

"I'm serious Cream." Sonic continues, his glance unwavering. "In fact, how about we go out on a date? I can be your bodyguard all week and then your date on Friday."

Cream is shocked beyond belief! It never crossed her mind that Sonic would ask her out. She'd never thought Sonic would be interested in a girl like her what with him being three years older and all. She had to admit that she always thought Sonic was cute, but never thought of him…like that. "What about Amy?" Cream asks instantly, not wanting to think how her friend might feel.

"She may be a junior Cream, but you're much more mature." Sonic says simply. "She's a good friend, but you're sweet and smart, and did I mention beautiful?"

"Sonic! Shut up!" Cream looks away as she feels her face heat up again.

"If you're sure Amy won't be mad…I'd love to go out with you." Cream whispers to him softly, her face still slightly red.

"Can't wait." He gives her a thumbs up as they both turn around as the teacher walks into the class.

"So'd you make it through English okay with the sub?" Cream teases Tails as they walk toward the subway.

"Yeah, it was very…educational." Tails chirps. "Not!" They both laugh hysterically.

"How'd your day go besides that?" He asks her. "Geometry wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?"

"Ugh! I'm in a class full of seniors though! It was really awkward." Cream explains to him as the next set of cabin cars silently sweep to a stop in the tunnel. The doors open with a quick whoosh.

"Sonic was in there though thankfully." Cream continues as they quickly shuffle inside so they can get one of the few seats still available.

"It figures he'd wait until senior year to take it. He's such a procrastinator sometimes." Tails shakes his head a little as he talks.

"Good news is though, he volunteered to be my bodyguard against any crazy upper class bullies." Cream smiles sneakily. "I can probably get him to protect you too, for a price!"

"And what would that price be?" Tails nudges her.

"Hmm…you'll have to do my biology AND geometry homework and tutor me as needed!" Cream says plainly.

"Whoa! That's a steep price!" Tails feigns outrage at her. They continue to talk about their day until the subway comes to their stop on the outskirts of Station Square.

"I meant to text you during lunch, but I forgot about it. Are you doing anything Friday night? I was talking with Knuckles and he wants us to go rollerblading with him and Tikal at that new place downtow—" Tails begins.

"Actually…" Cream cuts him off quickly but suddenly feels unsure about the rest of what she has to say. "Sonic and I…are going out on Friday."

Tails nearly drops his cell phone and is practically juggling it in his hands for a second before he manages to grasp it again. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I think it'll be fun. Don't know where Sonic would go on a date though." Cream lets out a short, nervous laugh. "He even said I was pretty."

I think you're pretty too. Tails thinks timidly. "D-does Amy know about this?" He manages to ask.

"Uhh…not exactly." Cream hesitantly chuckles.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Tails! Have a good night! We can talk at lunch tomorrow since we've got Venture together third block!" Cream waves brightly as she adjusts her black backpack straps before walking through the wooden gate that leads inside her yard.

"Bye…" Tails can barely whisper as he stands outside the gate in the late afternoon sunlight that suddenly feels painful as it burns against his fur.

"How'd your first day go, huh Faker?" Shadow asks as he starts to fire up his dark black motorcycle in the parking lot next to Sonic's blue convertible. "Still think you're going to win the bet?"

"I don't think it Shadow. I know it. You wouldn't believe the luck." Sonic brags he tosses his book bag over the back seat. "You might as well give me your $300 right now."

"What are you talkin' about?" Shadow scowls at the smirking blue hedgehog.

"Just to be clear on the scoring system, it's 1 point for Seniors, 2 points for juniors, 4 points of sophomores, and 12 points for freshmen, right?" Sonic asks as he reaches for a pair of orange outlined black sunglasses from his glove compartment.

"Yeah. That's how many points we get for scoring with them. Are you a moron or did you forget already?"

"Ha! No!" Sonic scoffs at Shadow as he pushes the ignition button to start his car. "I just want to make sure you knew, because I've got a date with Cream and she's going to be my ticket to 12 points on Friday night."

"Whoa whoa whoa! It's only the first day and you already got a date with a freshman? How the hell did you manage that?"

"No sweat Shadow. Just told her she was beautiful and mature. You know, all that garbage. She'll be mine on Friday. I might have to tell her I love her or somethin', but then I'll dump her on Monday and get another 12-pointer next week. Most points at the end of the month wins, right…Faker?"

Shadow narrows his eyes at Sonic before the blue hedgehog quickly jerks his car into gear and speeds out of the parking lot.

**To Be Continued**

Will Sonic take advantage of Cream so easily? What will Amy do when she finds out about the date? How will Tails cope? Will Knuckles end up having to rollerblade by himself? Will anyone spill the beans on Sonic's and Shadow's sinister plan? Find out next time!

**Author's Note:** Sorry if the ages don't come close to what they actually are. I just made Tails, Marine, and Cream freshmen in this story, Amy a junior, and Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic seniors.

I hope you guys enjoy it. Any thoughts or suggestions are welcome and always appreciated! Thanks very much!


	2. A Touching Moment

**9****th**** Grade Nice?**

**Chapter 2: A Touching Moment**

"What'd you bring for lunch?" Cream asks warmly as their Venture class walks loosely in groups of two down the brick steps outside toward the cafeteria. "Tails? Tails?" She stops walking, but he continues on for a few steps before he realizes.

"What's wrong with you Tails? You seem out of it today? It's Friday! You should be glad the weekend's almost here!" Cream begins again. "Now…what's in that lunch bag of yours?" She reaches out for the wrinkled paper bag in Tails' grasp.

"Just a tuna sandwich and some chips." Tails says dully as he begins walking again.

"Are you going rollerblading with Knuckles and Tikal?" She asks as they take seats besides each other toward the end of their designated table.

"Yeah, probably. I like to rollerblade." Tails is doing his best Eeyore impression as he carefully slides his sandwich out of its plastic bag. "Are you ready for your date with Sonic?"

"Yeah, he called me last night. Said we're going to get something to eat and then go for a drive." Cream excitedly explains. "I can't wait until we can drive! What kind of car do you want? Ha, I bet knowing you, you'll just build your own though, right?"

"Maybe." Tails looks straight ahead as he snaps off another bite of his sandwich.

"Tails? I've known you for too long. You can't trick me. What's the matter?" She softly places her hand on his forearm.

"Hey Cream! Guess who?" A pair of white gloved hands slide over Cream's eyes from behind her.

"Sonic! I was just talking about you!" Cream spins around to see Sonic has stealthily slid into the empty seat to her left.

"Still on for tonight I hope?" Sonic sounds almost nervous as he softens his eyes to look at her. Tails stares at him fiercely, but Sonic's attention is elsewhere.

"Of course!" Cream takes her hand from Tails' arm and quickly squeezes Sonic's.

"Whew! I was beginning to get worried there. I always get so nervous around pretty girls!" Sonic says sweetly as stands up and heads back toward his class' table. Cream laughs and waves him off as he heads back across the noisy cafeteria. She quickly turns her attention back to Tails.

"Alright now Tails! C'mon. Tell me what's bothering you?" Cream places her hand on his arm again.

He snatches it away instantly. "Don't touch me Cream." Without a word, he gets up and balls up the rest of his half uneaten lunch and slams it into the garbage can before shoving the door open and storming outside.

Even though they have been sitting beside each other in Venture all week, Tails basically refuses to acknowledge Cream's existence for the rest of the block. He won't even turn his head slightly to the right in any way so he doesn't have to look at her.

What's gotten into him? Cream is distracted by her thoughts as she swaps out a few books from her locker after class. Does he really care that much about me going out with Sonic? It's just one date for crying out loud. She glances at her cell and sees that she's going to have to hurry if they're going to make the 3:30 subway stop. Cream quickly closes her top row locker.

"So!" Amy snaps as she appears from behind the locker door.

Cream flinches and nearly jumps back in surprise.

"When were you going to tell me about this little development?" Amy taps her foot impatiently before placing both hands on her hips and glaring at the rabbit.

Amy's dark grey t-shirt flutters slightly as wind whips into the building from outside as other students head out for the weekend.

"Uhhh….Sonic said you'd be okay with it…" Cream shyly looks away.

This seems to hurt Amy unexpectedly. "Did he now?" Amy blinks quickly to make any trace of tears disappear.

"I'm sorry Amy, I know how you feel about him, but…" Cream begins, but loses her edge.

"Have fun." Amy says with a mixture of anger and sorrow as she spins around and shoves the door open so hard it smacks against the outside wall.

Cream looks at her phone again and sighs, realizing she's missed the 3:30 train.

"Thanks for the ride home Knuckles." Cream beams brightly as he slows to a stop in her driveway. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime!" Knuckles says sincerely before adding. "You going 'blading with us tonight?"

"Nahh, I've got a date."

Knuckles seems a little taken a back as he looks out of the window at Cream. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ohh…a certain blue hedgehog you might know." Cream smiles slyly as she tells him.

"Sonic? Really? I didn't know you had a crush on him."

"We ended up in Geometry together and he asked me out on the first day. I think it'll be fun! I can't wait!" Cream gets amped up just thinking about it. "My first real date!"

"Just take care of yourself, Cream. Dating seniors can be serious business."

Cream frowns at him. "Wha' do you mean?"

"I'm just sayin', Cream. Watch yourself."

Cream furrows her eyebrows at him as he begins to back out of her drive.

"I love how they toss the dressing in with the salad here." Cream comments as she and Sonic munch away on their meal.

"I know! It makes sure there's just the right amount in every bite!" Sonic grins at her before taking a sip of sweet tea.

"Did anything exciting happen to you today?" Cream asks before taking another bite.

"Just joked with Shadow during gym class. You're not taking that this year are you?"

"Nahhh…I might go out for track next year, but I doubt I'll be fast enough."

"It was crazy because Big was the sub in there today and all he did was take us out to that old pond behind the gym and had us fish for an entire hour." Sonic tells her.

"I don't think fishing is really a sport anyway." Cream smirks.

"You got that right." Sonic nods approvingly.

"Sorry to change the subject, but have you talked to Tails lately? He seems like something's bothering him and he wouldn't tell me what it was." Cream abruptly begins.

"I talked to him last week and he seemed okay. I'll see what's up with him on Monday. It's probably nothing. Just freshmen nerves or something."

"About that…" Cream struggles to speak. "I ran into Amy this afternoon. She certainly didn't seem like she knew you and me were goin' out."

Sonic sighs lightly as he finishes off his salad. He looks across the small, sunflower yellow table and smiles softly at Cream. She feels slightly better.

"I'm sorry Cream." Sonic confesses. "I didn't ask Amy because…I thought it would hurt her less. I mean, either way I knew it might break her heart, but I should've been more direct with her. I didn't mean to cause her any pain like that."

Cream feels a small sense of admiration at Sonic for confessing his mistake.

"I'm sorry to you too." He continues.

Cream jolts herself upright in her chair as Sonic reaches for her hand.

"I should've been more thoughtful. I didn't mean to put you in that situation. I shouldn't have lied to you like that Cream. It was just hard…when I like someone the way I like you…you just can't think straight sometimes, ya know?"

Sonic smiles timidly at her, his green eyes avoiding her.

"I think I get it now Sonic. You're such a tough guy on the outside, but inside, you've got a big, soft hedgehog heart, huh?" She jokes with him.

They talk about the rest of their day and enjoy some ice cream for dessert before leaving the restaurant.

Tails checks his cell phone again, hoping for a message from Cream, but none have arrived. He decided to skip out on the rollerblading after all. He rolls onto his back as he lies on his bed, staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

His thoughts flash back to the countless days that he and Cream have walked to school together, since she moved to Station Square back when they were in elementary school.

Doesn't all that time together mean anything? Tails is afraid to wonder as he clasps his hands behind his head. I guess not…

He cuts off the power to his cell phone and clicks off his overhead light and tries to fall asleep as fast as he can so he won't have to think about his feelings anymore.

"You ready to go for a drive?" Sonic asks as they buckle up and he starts the engine.

"Yep!" Cream chimes as Sonic quickly speeds out, up a nearby on ramp, and flies down the interstate.

Cream feels a rush of adrenaline as Sonic zips down the freeway, leaving cars in the distance as he cruises down the Oceanside highway.

"You know Sonic, I never thought you'd want to drive a car?" Cream says jokingly.

"Wha' do you mean?" He asks, before adjusting the air slightly.

"Well, you can run so fast anyway. I just never thought you'd like to use a machine to go fast."

"Ha. Well, as long it's got speed, I'm there. All these things Tails and Eggman build can be pretty cool after all!" Sonic turns to smile at Cream before focusing on the road again.

"Hey Sonic…" Cream feels restless as she fiddles with the frilly edges of the olive green shirt she has on. It blends smoothly with her dull white Capri pants.

"What is it Cream?"

A light rain begins to fall as Sonic continues out into a small park in the hills near the observatory overlooking Station Square.

"What is it that you like about me?"

Sonic silently pulls into a parking space in an empty lot and quickly opens the door before slowly jogging around to the other side. A confused Cream looks at him strangely as he opens the door. Raindrops pelt the black leather interior of the car as Sonic stands still, reaching for Cream's hand without a word.

"Sonic?"

Cream grasps his hand and he pulls her up, gently tugging her along a trail that leads to a massive weeping willow not far from the cliffs overlooking the bay and the town.

"Cream." Sonic says simply before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close against him.

The rain begins to pitter patter around them faster, with the long, loose limbs of the willow tree only providing them some protection from the precipitation.

"I like you because you're smart," Sonic releases her from his embrace slightly but keeps his arms wrapped around her waist. "You've got a sweet smile. And you're… beautiful."

Sonic stares deeply at her as Cream reaches up to wrap her arms around Sonic's neck.

"Your warm brown eyes and cute floppy 're fun to hang out with." Sonic whispers to her with the rain crackling around them. A heavy drop falls from Sonic's nose and splotches on the ground. "I think…I might…I mean…"

Sonic looks away from her sheepishly.

"What?" Cream feels empowered, pulling on Sonic slightly to get him to look at her again.

"I…love you Cream."

Cream laughs loudly at this. "C'mon Sonic! It's our first date!"

"I'm serious Cream. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all week. I want to love you. I…"

Cream suddenly stops laughing as Sonic hesitantly leans toward her. She gently moves toward him and brushes her lips against his. Sonic kisses her short but then engages her in a deeper kiss, tightening his arms around her. Cream feels the rush of the kiss as they stay connected for a while before separating slowly.

"Wow…." Cream blushes as she looks up into Sonic's green eyes.

Sonic smirks at her. "Now I can add being a good kisser to the list of things I like about you."

"haha! Right!" Cream shakes her head slightly at him before leaning in to kiss him again.

Sonic slowly tugs on Cream as he slides to the ground against the base of the willow tree. He deepens their kiss by moving his hands gently against the small of Cream's back. She giggles slightly and they continue to embrace. Sonic slowly moves his hands from Cream's back to her front and begins to slide his fingers underneath the frilly bottom of her shirt.

"Sonic…" Cream laughs as his fingers brush against her bellybutton but don't stop. Suddenly, Cream's eyes snap open fully as Sonic's hand brushes against her chest.

"Sonic!" She instantly wiggles back and tugs her shirt down. Her heart is thumping uncontrollably as she still feels the warmth from where Sonic's hand touched her.

"What Cream?" He looks at her nonchalantly.

"Don't do that." Cream stares at him intently.

"I'm sorry Cream, I got a little carried away." Sonic put on his scolded puppy dog face as he slithers his arms around the rabbit's waist again.

"Just watch yourself Mr. Hedgehog." Cream slyly jokes with him as she moves her arms toward his neck.

Sonic begins to kiss her again but slowly moves from her mouth to her neck, planting small, sweet kisses on both sides. Meanwhile, he slowly moves his hand up her side and rests it on her chest.

"Sonic! Stop it!" Cream says more forcefully.

"C'mon Cream. You know you like it." He smirks, looking at her now rain soaked clothes before trying to start making out with her again.

"I don't wanna do that Sonic! Get off me!" Cream shoves him hard enough that he stumbles back slightly.

"What the hell's your problem Cream?" Sonic snarls at her as he steps toward her again, glaring down his nose at the girl just a few inches shorter than him.

"I'm not ready for that kind of stuff Son—"

"That's what you do in high school Cream! Everybody knows that." Sonic looks at her like she's a little girl. "C'mon! You know you want to."

"Get away from me!" Cream yells at him through the now pouring sheets of rain. She flutters her ears together and hovers in the air above the agitated blue hedgehog.

"Fine Cream, but you're gonna regret this."

Fear strikes Cream's heart, wondering what Sonic would do to her.

"Good luck getting home little baby." Sonic flips his hand at her, waving Cream off as he hops in his car before loudly squealing his tires and tearing out back toward town.

Cream isn't so worried about how to get home. Even though it's pouring and she's soaked, she could manage to fly back to her house. As soon as she was sure Sonic was gone though, she slowly descends to the ground and collapses beneath the slowly shifting branches of the willow tree.

What have I done? She thinks ruefully as she covers her eyes and begins to cry as she tries to curl up against the thick, unforgiving bark at the base of the tree. Sonic was just trying to use me. Tails won't talk to me and Amy thinks I don't care about her at all.

As the rain begins to stop, a few stray raindrops mix with Cream's free flowing tears as she sobs softly throughout the cloudy, moonless night.

**To Be Continued**

Will Sonic carry through on his threat to get back at Cream? Can she do anything to get Amy's and Tails' trust back? Find out next time!

Let me know what you guys think. Is this too silly of a story idea? Feedback and comments are always welcome! Thanks very much for reading! I hope you like it.


	3. Rumor Mill

**9****th**** Grade Nice?**

**Chapter 3: Rumor Mill**

Cream's fur is drenched by the time she flies home, but her mother is in the kitchen as she enters the house, so Cream craftily sprints upstairs and changes into a pair of black mesh shorts and a white t-shirt.

She doesn't even try to text Tails or Amy. After checking in with Marine, Cream finds out that she's busy working the boat show all weekend at the docks.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?" Vanilla asks as she opens the door, smiling sweetly as she sticks her head slightly in Cream's pale pink painted bedroom.

"Yeah, dinner was good." Cream forces her face to smile as genuinely as she can. "I'm tired though."

"Alright dear. Good night. You can tell me all about it in the morning." Vanilla waves softly to her daughter, fearing that she's reaching the age where she won't accept a goodnight kiss anymore. She closes the door with the quietest of clicks.

I can't believe this. Cream thinks as she collapses into her pillow and sobs softly. There's no one to talk to. No one trusts me anymore. Why did this have to happen?

Cream walks sullenly down the sidewalk that passes in front of Station Square High School. She didn't even bother to see if Tails waited for her on the subway platform. She stares down at her orange Nikes as she trudges up the steps toward her locker.

"Hey! There she is!" Cream hears Tikal's voice and some other girls call out. They rush over to Cream's locker.

"So…Cream…" Tikal nudges against her shoulder suggestively. "What was it like? How was Sonic?"

"What?" Cream looks at them mystified. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't be shy freshman! What was it like?"

"Wha' do you mean?" Cream continues to look at the orange echidna with a confused look.

"Sonic told us all about it. He said you were great on Friday night. Said he couldn't keep you off of him."

"That's not true!" Cream yells, louder than she intended.

"You've got guts, that's for sure. I know I wouldn't have dared go all the way with a senior on the first date. Especially since Amy likes him so much."

"I didn't do anything with Sonic." Cream gets angry as she pokes her finger at Tikal. "I thought he actually liked me, but he was just a perv."

"Cream, you don't have to lie. Sonic showed us the video."

"What video?" Cream gasps.

"He had a cam mounted on the dashboard of his car I guess. He sent it to all the upperclassmen. That was pretty hot, the two of your making out in the rain." Tikal raised her eyebrows at the rabbit sarcastically.

"That's a lie! I thought he was just being romantic, but then he touched me an—"

"I think he did more than just touch you!" Tikal cuts off the arguing rabbit.

"No! I shoved him off and told him to leave me alone. He drove off and left me in the middle of a freaking rain storm!" Cream tries to defend herself.

The first warning bell for 8:15 classes rings dully throughout the building. Lockers begin to shut as students push toward their destinations.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Cream. Lots of freshman try to get with seniors their first week. I just never thought you'd be the type." Tikal seemingly gives her a nod of approval. "Still, I'd avoid Amy if I were you. If she finds out you slept with Son—"

"I did not sleep with Sonic!" Cream yells so loud that almost everyone in the hallway stops in their tracks. A door on the far end of the hall closes loudly. Cream looks over Tikal's shoulder and sees Tails sprinting out across the courtyard in the middle of the school.

"Get out of my way!" Cream shoves Tikal aside and sprints out the door. She sees Tails running as fast as he can across the street and toward the massive Central City Park. Cream is able to keep Tails in her sight as he dashes around the curved concrete paths that weave through the high arching oak trees. Tails is unaware that she's following her as he slows to a jog and then starts to aimlessly walk before plopping down on an empty wooden bench in the shade near a softly streaming fountain.

"Tails?" Cream says gently as she hesitantly approaches, staying a few steps back, standing in the bright early morning sun.

Tails turns his head and sees the beautiful girl looking at him sorrowfully, wearing a sherbet orange dress and a silver necklace with sky blue charms attached.

"Can I talk to you?" She asks without hiding any of her sadness.

"Wha' do you care? Wha' do you want with me anyway?" Tails peppers her with questions as he turns away from her.

"It's not true Tails!" Cream starts to step toward him but stops.

"What? That you didn't sleep with Sonic?"

"Do you think I would?" Cream snaps back quickly.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore." Tails remains seated, but turns his head to look away from her again.

Cream stomps over and stands directly in front of the fox. "What the hell's your problem Tails?"

He turns to look at her instantly as his ears pick up a word he never thought she'd say.

Tails looks at her with bright blue eyes and a shocked look. Cream promptly slaps him hard with her right hand.

"Since when do you care who I kiss and who I don't?" Cream glares at him with her arms crossed.

"Since forever okay!" Tails stands up from the bench, his nose coming dangerous close to brushing against Cream's.

"Wha' does that mean?" She yells back at him. "How would I've known that, huh?"

Cream sticks her face closer to his, her nose brushing against his muzzle.

"What about all the time we've spent together since you guys first moved here? Riding to school everyday? Talking, studying, laughing? Didn't that mean anything to you?" Tails quickly loses the edge in his voice.

Cream pulls back slightly, just now realizing all the memories she's shared with Tails over the years since she and her mom moved to Station Square.

"And I think you're pretty too, okay? Your bright eyes and soft smile. I love it when I can make you laugh…" Tails whispers mournfully, his head still turned away, unable to make eye contact with her. "But I guess all those times didn't mean as much to you…" With a touch as light as a feather, Tails steps away from Cream, meekly letting his hand push away at her. He doesn't even look back as he takes a few steps down the path that winds beneath the expansive shade of a massive, towering grove of pine trees.

"Miles T. Prower!" Cream shouts so loud that Tails freezes in place, his tails whipping up to attention.

His eyes are long and tear filled as he sorrowfully turns toward the voice.

"Whoa!" He can barely brace himself as Cream launches and tackles him to the ground with her arms wrapped around him tightly. They tumble over once as they sprawl out on the still cool morning grass.

"Tails! I'm so sorry." Cream says fully as she lies on top of him with a bashful look. "I never thought…that you'd think of me like that. I didn't know all those times meant as much to you…as they meant to me."

"Then why were you so quick to go out with Sonic?" Tails counters cautiously.

"I don't know…I guess I just liked the idea of going out with someone, but I didn't think about how important it is to make sure that that someone was the right one." Cream whispers as she buries her head in Tails shoulder.

"And you think I'm the good kind of someone?" Tails questions, a lack of confidence evident in his voice.

"I should've known it all along, but…as you know…you are the smart one out of the two of us." Cream makes fun of herself in response.

"Don't I know it!" Tails chirps happily.

"Hey!" Cream pretends to be offended and softly slaps him across the face this time. They both laugh as they embrace while lying on the ground.

"I'm serious though…I'm so sorry Tails." Cream turns serious again as she looks at Tails while lying on her side. "I never meant to hurt you like that. I thought Sonic liked me for all the right reasons, but boy was I wrong!"

Tails wordlessly pulls Cream close again and hugs her tightly. Cream relishes the warmth of his embrace.

"I still can't believe Sonic thought I'd do that with him." Cream shakes her head slightly in disbelief.

Tails laughs at her attitude.

"Plus his kisses and his breath tasted like chili! Yuck!" Cream makes a fake gagging sound.

Tails couldn't help but continue to laugh uncontrollably.

"And the worst part was that he didn't even eat a chili dog for dinner!" Cream explains.

Tails has to unwrap an arm from around Cream's waist to cover his stomach because he's laughing so hard.

"I still can't believe he thought I'd give in to him so easily." Cream shakes her head at the idea.

"Well, you are pretty hot." Tails blushes as looks into Cream's chocolate colored eyes. "I mean cute…err…pretty..uhh..beautiful..yeah…beautiful is what I mea—"

Cream cuts off the stuttering fox as she kisses him deeply, pulling him close against her. Tails tightens his grip around her waist and relishes the warmth and love of their first kiss. As they slowly end the kiss, Tails' hands shake slightly as he keeps them wrapped around the rabbit.

Cream notices and tightens her hold around his neck. "Don't be so nervous Fox Boy. You're only making out with the hottest girl in 9th grade."

"And here I thought you were always such a polite little rabbit." Tails says sarcastically as he pretends to think about the idea.

"I'm only polite when I have to be." Cream raises an eyebrow at him before kissing him quickly again before pulling back. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah." Tails smiles widely as he kisses her deeply again, gingerly rubbing his arms against the back of her sunset colored dress.

"How are we going to get back to class without getting in trouble though?" Cream asks as they hesitantly begin to stand up.

"Oh no sweat. We learned a little something in Advanced Physics the other day from Silver." Tails tells her simply. "Just watch."

Tails proceeds to produce a spark of sea green energy from his hands and teleport Cream into her seat in Advanced World Geography and himself into his section of Chemistry.

"Wanna come over tomorrow and help me get ready for my first Geometry test?" Cream asks as they sit side by side on the crowded subway ride home.

"It'll cost ya!" Tails says sneakily.

"How much?"

Tails simply and silently places his hand on Cream's and intertwines their fingers. She smiles at him deeply before leaning her head against his shoulder as they wait for their stop.

Together.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** This was where I was going to end this, but I could do a follow up to resolve all the stuff going on with Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles. Let me know if you guys would like to see a fourth chapter or if you think it's better to end it here.

Thanks very much for reading and any comments/feedback!


End file.
